


Come, when you forget.

by KiraDillinger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst, Bipper, Gen, Mental Instability, Suffering, Violence, everything is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: At the other corner of the room Bill Cipher beats in screams and hysterics, knocking human fists against the wall and tearing the throat with meaningless curses. Throws the cap on the floor and furiously tramples it, scratching his hands and wheezing with anger."That damn kid..." he growls, turning to Mabel, and Mabel sees anyone, but not her brother. Someone, maybe, will not find a difference, but she will. She already knows these eyes, but this time everything can't be fixed by a simple tickle and a fight.





	Come, when you forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to translate this in English. Finally. Hope to see some feedback <3

_Mabel tries to wake up._

As in all sorts of films, pulling her cheeks, laughing hysterically and repeating like a mantra "wake up, wake up." Biting fingers to the blood, tearing off the upper layer of the skin, nibbling nails under the root.

_This is not true._

At the other corner of the room Bill Cipher beats in screams and hysterics, knocking human fists against the wall and tearing the throat with meaningless curses. Throws the cap on the floor and furiously tramples it, scratching his hands and wheezing with anger.

"That damn kid..." he growls, turning to Mabel, and Mabel sees anyone, but not her brother. Someone, maybe, will not find a difference, but she will. She already knows these eyes, but this time everything can't be fixed by a simple tickle and a fight.

"Face it, Bill ..." she sobs and comes closer on trembling legs.

Bill flinches.

Dipper saved them. Saved from the greatest demon, giving him his body, depriving him of his strength, power, might.

 And he paid for it with his _life_.

Bill looks at the tears on her cheeks and smiles insanely.

"He chose this path, Shooting Star. He left you. And now what? Do you think I'll just surrender? No... You're not going to do anything to me, right?..”

Grappling hook is trembling in Mabel's hands, and Bill smiles even more broadly, raises a trampled cap from the floor and puts it on his head, looks in the mirror, shakes. Approaches Mabel very close and whispers to the very ear:

"There's still a long, cheerful life for me, _sis_."

Mabel's knees are weak and words get stuck in her throat. Bill walks down and Mabel hears the happy screams of Wendy and Soos.

Bill lost his powers, but he is still a demon, capable of destroying the whole world with the click of his fingers. In this case, her internal world.

***

Mabel watches how mother hugs him, how father shakes his hand, and she becomes so sick that she immediately runs off to the door and closes it on the latch. Bill shrugs and tries to smile as a human.

"She misses grunkle Stan. She didn't want to leave at all. I'll go and comfort her."

Mabel hides her face in the pillow and doesn't respond to a knock at the door. She curls up under the blanket, grasps her teeth in a pillow and cries, swallowing sobs.

And in the evening she finds Bill inspecting Dipper's cupboards and hiding places, and she raging quietly, barking not to dare to touch anything. Bill smirks and stretches out on the bed, looks at her not with hatred, but with contempt and pity.

"Or what?" Will you hit me? Come on. I have not felt pain for so long, that for me it will only be a joy."

He jumps to the floor and takes a step forward, changing in the face, and Mabel trembles.

"And don't think that I won't _hit you back_."

And then he smiles again.

"Good night, little sister."

Mabel wants to find a time tape, go back and find a Journal №3 before Dipper, just give it to Stan, just help get Ford out and never know about Bill Cipher.

***

"Your brother was so weak," Bill scoffs contemptuously on the way to school, where he does not need to go, but it's interesting for him to see what happens. "Hands-macaroni, no muscles, pathetic..."

Mabel walks beside him silently, wants to hear nothing, wants to hit him in the eye and knock him out of Dipper's body. _But it won't work out._

At a break she notices Bill with a couple of classmates, and at the end of the lessons his hands and sleeves are already in someone's blood. Bill snorts and doesn't answer questions.

Mabel wants to be in different classes with him, but the next day, almost all classmates stay away from her too.

***

Mabel bites her nails to the blood and still wants to wake up.

"Dipper!" Mrs. Pines cries, running up to her husband. A thin stream of blood running from his nose, and Bill looks at his scratched hand as if nothing had happened, smirking like usual. "How could you?!"

Bill shrugs, glancing at Mabel, who rushed to the noise of the fight.

"He wanted to hit me, but I was faster. What's the problem?"

Parents confused look at his back as he goes up to his room, and at night Mabel slips into the kitchen, taking the knife for cutting meat.

Bill doesn't lock the doors and doesn't try to run away. Just watches, with his legs crossed, watches at her trembling hands and tears standing in her eyes. Mabel wants, dreams to kill him, and Bill softens his look, holds his hand out and whispers "Mabel...", as Dipper once whispered, calming her after another failed date.

The knife falls out of her hands, and Bill bursts into laughter.

"Come, when you forget him, Shooting Star!" he calls out to her when she runs away.

***

Mabel doesn't knit sweaters and doesn't draw on the walls. She doesn't have anyone for this.

Mabel tries to forget everything and gets high on Saturdays, drinks in the most distant from the house and filled with cigarettes smoke bar, completely without worrying about where Bill is now and what he is doing. She doesn't care, especially when the bartender serves a cocktail "from the visitors at that table".

Bill appears in the same out-of-the-way place by chance, stumbles upon her, pressed to the counter by some guy, asks the bartender to pour him the strongest drink and sits down to watch. In this bar, nobody cares about decency or the police. If you came in, be prepared for anything, even if you are just a teenager.

"Don't think I'm going to help you," Bill says, and raises a glass. " _Cheers_."

Mabel looks at him with an exterminated gaze, and with one precise blow sends an idiot that took her for a prostitute to the knockout. Bill laughs and applauds, says "look, I'll show you how to deal with it" and breaks the unconscious guy's neck. In another bar he would have been detained, tied up, but not there. Here everyone doesn't care.

"It will be your neck one day," Mabel hisses, and Bill only twists his lips.

" _Can't wait_."

***

She is only seventeen, but she knows where to push, so that the person is bent from pain. It's a pity it just doesn’t work on Bill.

She almost invisible waves hand over a mug of coffee, but Bill notices and sighs in disappointment.

"Shooting Star, I can smell poison for a kilometer. Resign already."

Mabel shrugs, takes a mug of steaming coffee, in which the poison has already dissolved, and splashes it with pleasure on his face. Bill indifferently wipes everything his sleeve, and then gives her a slap in the face, a bruise from which doesn't pass for several days.

_Mabel is already used to it_. Five years to live with a demon, who has the face of your brother, everyone will become crazy. Mabel tries to strangle him every night, and Bill already even resists, pushes, steps on her fragile palms, breaks her fingers, but doesn't kill.

Not interesting.

Parents still blame adulthood and "teen years", and sometimes Mabel wants to strangle them.

***

Bill doesn't help her, when on the next weekend she gets into a fight and loses. Bill doesn't carry her home on his back, doesn't help getting up, just kicks her under the ribs and grins when she asks him to die and not touch her. He laughs when she asks him to go and hang himself, and then send a postcard from hell.

"Eh, I wonder, if I was in your body, how would Pine Tree behave?.." Bill says thoughtfully, lifting Mabel by her hair and looking into her eyes. "Probably the same way. You're similar. Ops. _You were_."

Mabel doesn't have the strength to push him away. She just looks at him as if she could kill with a look, he would have died the most terrible death.

***

Mabel doesn't try to intervene when he kills someone in a dark gateway, smearing his hands with blood, pulls his victims' teeth with pliers and laughs like a madman.

After a million years of life as a demon, ten years of life as a human will drive mad even the most powerful being.

Mabel no longer sees him as a brother, for a long time, probably since he threw the corpses of their parents somewhere in the river, while she, a girl of twenty years old, looked indifferently at the way they went to the bottom.

_Two freaks_. Patients, crazy, cutting triangles and pines on each other's skin with sharp knives. Bill no longer pretends to be a human, Bill is fed up, Bill is bored and wants back, and Mabel wants to see him in a grave or in the mouth of a crocodile.

Hardly anything is left in him from Dipper. Sometimes he tries to make the same look as Dipper did, but Mabel doesn't believe anymore, she has seen enough, had enough tears. She lowered the knife just before his throat so many time, because he looked like her brother, with love and warmth, and as soon as she took a step back, he burst into laughter, from which the blood ran cold.

She finds a pistol from some dead biker in the bar that died from overdose with drugs right behind the counter, and she is completely no longer afraid.

"Oh, come on, you, sis..." Bill snorts, but strains when he sees the gun barrel pointed at him. " _Will not you kill me._ "

Mabel snorts and shrugs.

"Dipper wouldn't kill you. Dipper would have found a more convenient way, which would not take ten years. Dipper would have got rid of you earlier..." Mabel gives Bill his own smile, and Bill starts to tremble. “But forgive me. I'm not Dipper.”

It's incredibly easy to press the trigger. Click, output, blood splatters. That is called "smear the brains on the wall."

Bill lost his powers and lost his immortality, he was so vulnerable and at the same time untouchable for her. Mabel looks at the dead enemy completely without pity, absolutely without the desire to bury him somehow with honor. Mabel reconciled that this face is completely alien to her, but how she regrets that she could not kill him when she was twelve.

Dipper could give his life for the world, being not even a teenager yet. And she needed ten years to complete his case.

Mabel squeezes the gun and laughs, to hysterics and wheezing, to tears. Before her eyes, for a fraction of a second, there is the image of Dipper, such as he was before they traveled to Gravity Falls, and Mabel snorts, looking up at the stars. It's easy on the soul.

_And Mabel puts the gun to her own temple._


End file.
